Our World
by ColorMeGrayce
Summary: Two years have passed and many changes have gone through Ouran's Host Club. Just a small fic about Haruhi and the twins. One Shot. R&R.


"**Our World"**  
July 24. 2006

* * *

"No one has ever been able to tell us apart..."  
"Even after these three years we've been in this school..." continued Kaoru.

After Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai left there were positions left to be filled, however Tamaki-sempai would not settle for anyone to replace them. In the end Kyouya-sempai managed to convince Tamaki-sempai that it would be better for the club as a whole to replace the host positions. In the end two were chosen but to the original host club members' eyes, they never came close.

Soon, it was time for Kyouya-sempai and Tamaki-sempai to leave also. It was hard to watch Tamaki-sempai leave. He was crying, shedding tears that seemed so real. Than he turned around and laughed saying,  
"I'll be visiting the host club very soon and Haruhi, I leave you in charge."

That had shocked me the most. Me? The next "King" of the Host Club? Of course, Kyouya came up to me later and gave me files on the Ouran Host Club. It would later turn out that these notes would become very helpful. I would miss them both terribly.

I had of course chosen Kaoru and Hikaru as the vice-president. I would not trust the new members for such as task and they would never have agreed if I chose one over the other. From there it was set. When our senior year started the three of us got together and began to careful choose the next host for this Host Club that Tamaki-sempai had left in our care.

The new Host Club consisted of me, Kaoru, Hikaru, Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, Minamo-san, and Rei-kun. Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun were the new freshman while, Minamo-san was in his senior year. Rei-kun was another special transfer student, like myself, who came last year and his now currently a junior. Yuki-kun was the cool prince type while Kyo-kun was the wild type. Minamo-san and Rei-kun were the polite cool type. They both had the same glint of ruthlessness from time to time just like Kyouya-sempai had.

"We were always by ourselves... In "our" world..."  
"We always believed that everyone else was idiots and weren't worth our time..." This time it was Hikaru that picked up the fading statement from his identical twin."But than... You showed up." Some of the freshman and juniors of Ouran High school were still amazed when Kaoru and Hikaru spoke at the same time. This however really shocked me to no end. I've never really been impressed with how "similar" they were but this... The raw emotions that poured forth from that simple three word statement.

I remember that one of my "customers" came up to me and told me,  
"You've changed them. They were always so distant... Than Tamaki-sempai asked them to join the club and they began to seem more... closer? That's not the right word... It was almost as if they were in their own little world. Haruhi-kun... When Haruhi-kun came they opened up even more and began to talk to the others in their class and not just the customers of Ouran's Host Club."

It really shocked me to hear those words.

"We know that you, of all people, would fit with us... with "our" world."  
"Our precious friend... No, our precious person."

I knew my answer for them. It wasn't very difficult actually. Over the years Tamaki-sempai and the twins were always competing against each other, usually with me in between. I always thought that the twins did it to annoy the "King" of the Host club but I was proven wrong. AfterTamaki-sempai had left Rei had come to the school. He is the only member of the "new" Host Club that found out that I was a girl. He began to, for a lack of a better term, vie for my affections. By this time, I was no longer that naive little girl so I understood his motives. Than, Hikaru and Kaoru struck again. They began to monopolize my time and were always with me, never leaving me by myself, especially when Rei was close by. Rei came up to me one day and told me,  
"You have people that care very much for you. I can see this clearly and you deserve only the best, ne?"

I understood the meaning behind his words and the shocked me to the core. My eyes had opened from that day and I suppose that is what led me to learn of this.

"We saw you that day with Tamaki-sempai..."  
"We saw how he proposed to you and how you turned him down..." It was sort of funny to hear them call him that. They would always call him "My Lord" when he was the president of the Host Club.

I knew what they were leading to. How could I not? That day when I went on a date with Hikaru, I saw all the members of the host club behind us. I truly did have fun. I remembered how Kaoru and Hikaru told me of their past, so nonchalantly. I remember hearing Kaoru's reason for pretending to be sick and sending off Hikaru in his place for their "date".

_"I don't think Hikaru realizes, but he really cards a lot for Haruhi. Unfortunately, all he knows is how to throw a hissy fit at others so he ends up acting like a possessive kid. Even when he wants recognition as a friend, he's the one that doesn't know how to go about it. Not as a "toy", but how to be a "friend". So, I think Hikaru has to learn the basics of personal interaction."_

Yes. I also remember the event they brought back from the back of my mind. True to his word Tamaki-sempai came back to "see" how we were doing. I still remember the reactions we got from all the students of Ouran High. The girls in our year began to cry at the return of their King. The underclassmen girls began to squeal and hearts filled their eyes as a Prince showed up on the doorsteps of Ouran's Host Club. The boys were half stunned and half jealous. Who wouldn't be?

Tamaki-sempai dragged me to the back room of the third music room and kneeled down in front of me. In my years here I had only grown to be about two to three inches taller than when I was a freshman. Tamaki-sempai turned to me and told me that he loved me and wished to be more than friends. Well… To be accurate he said to be more than being a father and daughter, which confused me to no end. What kind of relationship did he play out in that head of his during his years here at Ouran High? He definetly hadn't changed much.

Kaoru was sweet, almost kinder while Hikaru had a mean streak in him a little harsher than his older twin. Despite that, both deserved the title of being a "Devil-type" within the Host Club. The older twin was always more subtle but you could always tell he truly loved his brother. I never realized that the gaze he turned to his brother was always on me as well. Hikaru on the other could never express his feelings so easily. It's like Kaoru had said before… He cannot express himself so he ends up acting like a child. Both are special to me though, much more so than Tamaki-sempai.

"We love you…" The twins…

It truly brought tears to my eyes. I also kneeled down in front of Tamaki-sempai and gave him my answer. I almost wanted to say yes. He had his moments when it just seemed that he was the true "Prince of a Fairy tale". Than, I remembered what Rei said and what that showed me. I did not love Tamaki-sempai the way he wished it to be. He would be nothing more than a friend or an older brother. I told him this and he seemed to understand. Tamaki-sempai truly does surprise me once in a while.

"We need you…"  
"Haruhi…."

What could I say? Tears began to fall as I jumped towards them both. They didn't seem surprised at all. Those sneaky twins. I smiled nonetheless. How could I be mad at them? I remember all those times I've been had but I could never ever stay mad at them.

I really do love them… With all my heart!

**A/N:** I LOVE this anime. It's so cute. My favorite characters are definetly Hikaru and Kaoru. When my friend showed it to me I was like how do you tell which is which and she told me the way their hair parts. I didn't notice till she pointed it out but I did notice that Kaoru's voice is a bit higher than Hikaru… Which is strange because Kaoru is the older twin. Haha.

Just a little plot bunny that was running around today. I should continue the other ones that I've started but… This was too good to pass up. I'm sorry that it doesn't make sense. XX;; I tried my best. It's just that the scenes in my head seemed to jump around.

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! **


End file.
